Pit
How Pit joined the Tourney Pit is an angel from Angel Land. His wings are only strong enough to fly for short distances, unless he uses the Wings of Pegasus. Taking up his sacred bow to stop the dark goddess Medusa after she attacked his home of Skyworld and imprisoned Palutena, he set out to gather the Three Sacred Treasures: the Light Arrow, the Mirror Shield, and the Wings of Pegasus. Fighting his way through the Underworld, Overworld and Skyworld, Pit was able to gather the three treasures and defeat Medusa, ending her threat. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Prays to Palutena. After the announcer calls his name Pit waves goodbye to Palutena then flexes his forearms all the way back, then moves them forward and gestures to the zooming camera saying "What's up now!?". Special Attacks Palutena's Arrow (Neutral) Pit will pull his bow string back, and fire it when the button is released. The arrow does 5% uncharged and up to 11% charged. The player can change the direction the arrow will go while holding it; backwards, forwards, and upwards. Pit's arrows move much more quickly than other character's arrows, and can be controlled in midair. He is not able to hold his drawn bow indefinitely in normal use; however, if the player keeps changing the direction the arrow will be released, he can hold onto it until the player stops, Upperdash Arm (Side) This move involves Pit dashing forward, and then uppercutting any opponent he comes across with the Upperdash Arm, similarly to Captain Falcon's Raptor Boost. Power of Flight (Up) Pit launches himself in a direction detemined by the Analog Stick after a brief charging period. Mirror Shield (Down) Pit will crouch and hold the Mirror Shield in front of him. While the shield is active, it reflects projectiles. Reflected projectiles do 1.5x more damage, and will be accelerated to 1.7x speed, similar to how Wolf's Reflector works. Using the move as a reflector is faster than using the Upperdash Arm. Pit says "Nice try!" whenever he successfully reflects a projectile. Centurion Army (Hyper Smash) Pit shouts "All troops, move out!" then Centurions fly onto screen ramming into other players at incredibly high speeds. When hit by a Centurion, the opponent takes a range of 15-25%. Each Centurion makes a single attack to a character, and then falls in battle. During the course of the attack, Pit is not bound to a position. Therefore, he is free to move and attack as he pleases. However, unlike most characters, he is not invincible during his Hyper Smash. When fighting against an opponent using this, they can attack some Centurions to prevent them from attacking, but it is better to dodge, though a Smart Bomb is useful for eliminating multiple threats. The only change from this move from Brawl to Tourney is the removal of Palutena's enormous image due to Palutena becoming a playable character. The Three Sacred Treasures (Final Smash) Pit fires off a series of enchanted arrows that cover the entirety of the arena. The first barrage summons arrows that fly off in random directions. The second fly off in a spreading arch in front of him, the third flying straight forward. The final barrage has him shooting arrows up into the sky, causing pillars of light to shine down from the heavens and damaging all those who get hit in the process. In SSBT and SSBT2, the move is fully automatic. Bonus Costume Pit's bonus costume is actually Dark Pit. It isn't unlockable, so therefore all you have to do to access the bonus costume is to highlight Pit and press Minus. Victory Animations #Pit slashes with his swords and says "It's game over for you!". #Pit bows with his bow in front of his face, then stands up and lifts bow, saying "Victory!". #Pit slowly spins his bow in front of himself, then stops in the same pose as his official Super Smash Bros. Brawl art saying "That was easy!". On-Screen Appearance Pit appears onstage from a beam of light from the heavens while looking upwards saying "That all you got?". Special Quotes *You won't kill me that easily! (When fighting Pyrrha) Trivia *Pit's voice in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel is the same as that in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but only in normal gameplay. In cutscenes for Classic Mode, he uses his Kid Icarus: Uprising voice instead. This was later reversed. **Because of this, he and Sonic are the only veterans from Brawl who do NOT reuse their Star KO quotes from Brawl; rather, they reuse their Star KO quotes from SSB4. *Pit, Alisa, and Imhotep are the only three bonus costume possessors that cause something to happen when they are being used; in Pit's case, his voice becomes distorted. *Pit's English voice actor during gameplay, Antony Del Rio also did the English voice of Kratos when he was younger. *In the cutscenes, Pit shares his English voice actress with Ivy, Lyndis, Micaiah. Mist, and Lucas. *Pit shares his Japanese voice actress with Knuckle Joe and DJ Walters. *Pit shares his French voice actor with Heihachi Mishima, Raphael, Night Terror, and Numbuh II. *Pyrrha is Pit's rival. Category:Kid Icarus characters Category:Male characters Category:Veterans Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Veterans who were introduced in Brawl